Love of a Goddess
by Daniella the Shaper
Summary: 30 years have past since the three gods of Mianite were born, all there followers are either long dead or have abandoned them. When Ianite finds herself smitten with a mortal Dianite uses the chance to trick her so he can try and kill her. This is a Mianite fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 30 years since Mianite,Ianite and Dianite came into existence. The only follower still around is CaptainSparklez who has gain immortality through some strange means.

But this tale isn't about him...  
-

Deep within a cave mining away was a man whose eyes glowed white in the darkness, no this wasn't the mythical Herobrine, though some say that this man's race was related to Herobrine in some ways. No this man was a Dark Denizen, infact that was his name:  
Dark Denizen, King of the Denizen race.

As he swung his pick sparks shined light on his well rounded muscles, his head which was tanned with brown hair and his outfit which was a black sleeveless shirt, black pants and steel shoes, the most unusual feature was the black bandana that covered his mouth.

Watching Dark from her throne was Ianite, the goddess of equality. the form she currently took was of a long haired brunette with purple eyes.  
Her clothes matched her status as a goddess.

As she looked at Dark through the Eye of Ender she viewed him through she let out a sigh, wether if it was of longing or something else she couldn't tell.

her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence enter her vision. it disapeared but she could still sense it somewhere.

"Sister, your senses have wane over these years." said a evil sounding voice next to her ears.

she looked to her left to see a blond haired man with hazel eyes. he wore a red shirt and pants and had on a black jacket, a line of jacket belts seemed to go in a line at the bottom of the jacket.

"Dianite." she identified the man as Dianite her brother and the God of evil.

"Even with this new form you can still recognize me, warms my heart it does." Dianite hugged himself mockingly, he then twirled around and stood on all fours with his back to the floor.

"So how are you sister? hm?" he seemed to crab walk around her throne, then did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"yknow how are you doing other then the fact that noone has no followers, even your precious Captain Spark face dosn't pray to you anymore!

"Sparklez."

"Hm?" he asked, he was in the middle of taking a picture of himself and her while simotaniously putting bunny ears on her.

"His name is CaptainSparklez."

"Right,Right." said Dianite "(mumbles) thats why those assassins i hire failed."

"what?"

"Nothing!"

He then noticed what she was looking at, a evilish smile lightened up his face. "Well Well Well whose this?"

Ianite blushed and put the Eye of Ender away "Nnoone."

"No need to hide your feelings dear sister. for i can help with a situation like this."

"You can?"

He pulled a vial out of his pocket "This serum will make you mortal for a week, just take it and you'll be mortal."

She narrowed her eyes, there had to be a catch.

"Theres no catch, you'll still have acess to your powers." "(in his head) "What you don't know is that this serum makes you want to be mortal more and more and your powers will drain away completly soon muhahahahahhaha."

"So sister, do you want to be with that mortal?"

Thinking about it for abit she took the vial and drank it.

Mianite was watering his garden in his home plane when...

"I sense a disturbence in the natural balence! (walks to the left to a flower drooping.) The moon flower is suppose to like shade, stupid gardener!" with that he put a box over the flower and went on his way.

And thats part 1 hope you enjoyed it and i'm excepting OC's for this.  



	2. Chapter 2

Just to let everyone know there was supose to be more in the last chapter, it should of updated by now, so if you saw the last chapter and only saw the part were Dark was mining, please go back cause there was more. if you saw what i posted then good for you and enjoy the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ianite woke up she was startled to see a skeleton wearing Dianites clothes.

"OH MY-"

"Hahahaha i got you." Dianite walked out with a thing of coffee, he sipped at it then placed it on what was once a bird bath.

"Made you think you fell asleep for years again didn't I? Nah its only been hours, thats just some dead follower i dressed up."

She cringed "Speaking of, your not wearing any pants."

"I'm not(looks down.) Oh right i forgot the skeletons wearing my clothes(grabs skeleton) i'll just be a sec."

(1 min later) Dianite came out dress again, pretending he was not nude a few seconds ago. "I see you also have a new outfit."

indeed Ianite was now dressed in a outfit similar to a Shrine Maiden. it was a Black robe outlined with Purple.

"Why am i dressed like this?"

Dianite lit a cigarette "Well for your job ofcourse." "You are going to be a shrine maiden at ironically your own shrine thats near were this mortal works."

He paused "I guess i lied when i said you don't have followers, that guy visits the place." "Its almost like worshipping you is a religion again." he laughed.

"Very funny." she huffed.

"Theres a portal set up for you, it should put you near that mortal."

"Thank you" with that Ianite walked into a portal that sprouted up.

(2 mins later) Dianite stood there.

"Oh don't thank me sister, I may not have followers, but i do have servents."

he put the tip of his cigaritte on the tip of a block and ran it across to the one next to it.

what happened next Dianite found hilarious. a loud "YEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW" was heard as what looked like some white creature with small mouse ears and a bird like creature that looked like a cross between a chicken and dodo. as they jumped up and down the bird's beak imbeded itself into the mouses back side.

"Ahh i'm glad you could join me, Live_Mouse and CliffJumper88."

Both made a salute.

"Live! ow" he turned to show Cliff

"Am Cwiff" he said as he was still lodged in the buttox of Live_Mouse

"REPORTING FOR DUTY!" they both sayed.

"Keep watch on Ianite and tell me when she loses her powers, speed it along if you can."

"Should we go in disguise?"

He looked at them like they were stupid, which they were so it was apropriate.

"We live in a world full of frogs, baccas, and guys who wear colored shades, trust me you fit in."

"Don't worry sir, we're on it" sayed Live as he walked or more appropriatly hobbled with Cliff out the door."

"This is all going acording to plan" sayed Dianite as he faded into the darkness, his eyes the last to go as they glowed a evil red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and thats Chapter 2, I'm still excepting OC's for this if anyones interested.

Well then goodbye Mortals. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you guys know i know that it ended quickly but i'm no longer accepting OCs, mainly cause though i have alot of stories i'm still a newb when it comes to integrating OC's, so no more OC's but i'm still using IaniteTC's cause she(or he i couldn't tell)  
gave me one before i ended it.

Dark Denizen felt happy, he had collected a large haul today and his boss had given him a hefty sum, 30 iron coins and 1 gold coin.  
He walked up to the abandon shrine to Ianite.  
When he was young he went to this shrine to cry, everyone seemed against him.

(Flash back)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark's Father: "Dark i know this is tough but someday your going to have to become the King of all Denizen's everywhere, The consequences of the prophecy not being fullfilled are too much for the Denizen race to handle!"

Young Dark: "I don't care i could never be who they want me to be, most of the other kids hate me, god knows what the adult think! (throws weapons rack aginst wall, weapons fall everywhere)  
As far as i care they can all go to the Nether!"(runs out.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But then a traveling old man that went to the shrine told him about Ianite, from then on Dark tried to be a better person, cause he believe the mistress of the End would equal things out. All bad things that happened to him would equal out with good things happening to him.  
Even when the old man died which was a terrible blow to Dark, he relized he feel better when something really great happened to him.

As he walked up the stairs he was surprised to find a woman fell out of the sky and right into his arms.

and she was pretty, very pretty.

Dark's Thoughts: Thank Ianite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dianite: For some reason i feel as if Ianites taken credit for something i did?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, whats your name?" Dark asked

"Um..." she seemed to be thinking "Ia!" she responded.

"Hmm..."

Ianite sweated abit, she had thought of the name at the last minute.

"Well thats a nice name, it suits you."

she sighed in relief.

Dark continued walking twoards the shrine.

"So what are you doing up here in this place."

"I fell out of the sky."

"Oh right."

"Your still holding me" she mumbled while blushing.

"Oh!" he put her down, now that he looked at her he saw more then her face, the shrine maiden outfit brought his attention, it seemed to show off her-

(Dark's Thoughts): I shouldn't be thinking about that!

"So your a shrine maiden right?"

(Smooth Dark, Smooth.)

"Yes i'm the new shrine maiden for this shrine right here" she pointed at the shrine

(All those years of acting lessons with Dianite have paid off Ianite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx(Humorious Flashback)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dianite: Now remember Ianite these mortals are dimwitted so you must point out what your talking about or else they'll not understand!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(I should really stop trusting Dianite, its not healthy.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

End of chapter 3, once again i apoligize that can't handle more then one OC.

Goodbye Mortals.  



	4. Chapter 4

"So, i know this is sudden, and we just met-" started Dark

"But would you go on a date with me?"

The mirror was uresponsive.

"Nonono she's not going to go out with you if you just up and say it." sayed his reflection

"Mabye she will."

"You got to impress women these days, man only kings and the random heroes get the privalege having to do the bare minimum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx(in skyrim)xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragonborn: (puts on amulet.) Hey B tch want to get married.

Woman: Sure i've always loved you!

the end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look you just got to ask her out in a flashy way" said Reflection

"Thanks, high five! (bang) ow what are you made of?"

"Iron"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry this was so short but i heard that joke and thought it'd be perfect for this scene. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay its taken me awile to work out whats going to happen in this chapter, so enjoy it, i'm currently up past midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lets Deviate from the story to see about what Live_Mouse and Cliff_Jumper are up too...

(In the forest outside Ianites Shrine)

Live looked out through a pair of binoculars, his objective which was Ianite was sweeping the steps of the shrine.

"This is peaceful." she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meanwhile traveling on a road was a assassin for hire, This assassin was a half skeleton human, her outfit was black as dictated a assassin but the thing that marked her as half skeleton wasn't just her thin frame but her skeleton cap, a grey color in contrast to the black assassin garb, her long dark steel colored hair cascaded unhindered down her back, speaking of her back instead of a bow she sported a sniper rifle, and a bullet pouch. also at her side was a small dagger.

walking to her left and right beside her was a chicken dressed as a ninja.

and a bunny dressed like a mage carrying a staff with a skull on the top.

Suddenly the bunny stopped and perked his ears up.

"Robert whats wrong?" asked the Assassin girl.

"Mistress Theo, i sense two presences...O-O-Over there!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Cliff

"Shut up!" whispered Live

"I sat on a pine cone!"

Ianite looked up from her work of sweeping the same spot over and over to look around and then go back to work.

"We're lucky she didn't notice" sayed Live.

"Notice what?" sayed Theo who was behind them

Surprised both Cliff and Live let out a DDAAAAAAAAAA! silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and that was the intro for Theo and her companions, not exactly what i was given but i thought it be interesting for Theo to have talking animal companions, almost everything in this story talks. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure its wise to do this mistress? they seem untrustworthy! Xephos, back me up here."

The Ninja Duck(made a mistake last chapter, though he looks like a chicken he is indeed a duck.) shrugged and began pecking under his wing.

"They work for Dianite Robert! The Assassin's Guild worked for him in the past, if we get in good standings with him again then the Guilds bad luck will go away."

XXXXXXXXXXXflashbackXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a few minutes ago.)

"A Assassin! good we need your services!" Live threw a bad of gold on the ground "Lord Dianite has tasked us with weakening his sister whose in mortal form.  
Over there" he pointed to Ia who was still sweeping that same spot.

"We want you to attack her and see how powerful she is right now."

"Okay" sayed Theo.

XXXXXXXflashback endXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm just saying that Lord Dianite dosn't exactly have a posse of saints!"

they were currently in a tall tree, while xephos was keeping his balence perfectly and gracefully, Robert...eh not so much.

Theo was perched on a row of branches, and her sniper rifle was trained exactly on Ianite, she was told if she managed to kill Ianite herself she'd get a good bonus.

She aimed..and fired. the bullet wizzed through the air and as it neared Ia suddenly a figure blocked the bullet with a sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark stood infront of Ia holding a iron sword.

"Dark?" asked Ia through the dust of his arrival.

"Ia get to cover, and after i teach whoever would dare shoot at you that you don't do that sort of thing..you and i are going to go on a date."

Ia: "(blushes) o-okay. (runs for cover.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay show yourself!" shouted Dark out into the trees "Face me like a person and not a coward."

"Oh he is just asking for it Mistress! Let me at em!" Robert said, the rabbit was steaming.

"Okay Robert, just don't reveal our location."

"I won't mistress."

with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Aha so thats were you were!" shouted Dark

(He just revealed our location the idiot!) thought Theo, she'd have to move to a new location, it was a little early to use her powers but...

"Xephos, 5 meters north." said Theo, the duck nodded to her and with that her body seemed to be made of frames before fading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (interesting fact, Robert's design is based off that follower of Seshomaru from Inuyasha. yknow the one with the staff.)

"How am i going to get over there?" asked Dark to himself. just then Robert apeared.

"Ia was attack by a bunny?"

"I'm a Rabbit, my name is Robert, and you!" he pointed at Dark with his staff which was a large stick with a larger skull at the end twice his size. "are the enemy of my mistress, so your the enemy of me!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr Cottontail." joked Dark "But no one shoots my girlfriend!" he said seriously.

"It seems we're at opposite ends of the wheel of fate, tell me do you know what happens with the wheel of fate."

Dark smirked under his mask "Ofcourse the wheel of fate keeps turn-"

THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING, REBEL 1 FIGHT!

"I wasn't even finished setting that reference up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Look forward to a big fight scene. 


	7. Intermission: Come play with me!

I wanted to post a link this chapter so you'd all could join me on Mianite Realms.

but fan fiction dosn't allow that, instead i'll break it up with entire lines. here is the server ip broken up cause it has the words .com in it.

PLAY.

MIANITE

REALM

.COM

enter that into the ip box and you should get the server.

look forward to the battle of Dark vs Robert.

also don't include spaces in the link. 


End file.
